


The Retribution

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Broken Friendship, Gen, Minor Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, Post-Tempus Fugit, Revenge, Slight Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham learns of Katrina's death. </p><p>He and Ichabod face off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Retribution

There was no mending of broken relationships sometimes. The crumbling framework sometimes couldn't be cemented. It wasn't part of a higher plan for Ichabod Crane and Abraham van Brunt to regain the level of brotherhood that they had ever had once before.

"First you steal my wife away from me," Abraham hissed, eyes alight with the fury of emotion and battle. "The ultimate betrayal of our kinship, only to cast her aside when it's most convenient for you!"

"Abraham, that is not-"

"You forsake me _my_ love to end Katrina's life to save this _wench_." Abraham swished the rapier around to point at Abbie, crumpled and unconscious in the far corner. "How dare you, how _dare_ you-"

"Abraham." Ichabod's hands seized around the rapier, knuckles bleached white as the skin stretched taut. "I implore you-"

"You would give up the very life that you fought so diligently for the promise of her companionship, her love!"

"Miss Mills and I are not-"

"I am _tired_ ," Abraham interrupted, "of your secrets and lies! You think that just because you are the chosen Witnesses of the Apocalypse, that she is your destiny? Well, I am your _fate_!"

Ichabod parried the attack; one, two, three, again.

How did it come to this? When both of them had fought so hard to stand where they were today; when both of them had lost so much to be able to face each other with either loathing or anguish in their eyes? The answers were unknown. Like whispers in the wind, ghosts passing unseen, they were questions that would never be answered.

Abraham drew blood.

Ichabod exclaimed in pain.

Bullets went flying as the Cavalry came pouring in; Jenny, and Irving, more faces in the supernatural fight against the most base of things: evil.

Evil. Always; where there was light, there was darkness.

Ichabod sat stoically later as Abbie - who'd awoken along the way to the Masonic cell - tended to his wound. The wound had been superficial, the pain fleeting at best. There were far worse things to feel.

Abbie's fingers lingered longer than necessary against the binding on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she murmured. Ichabod knew it wasn't about the shoulder.

"I'd do it all again," he replied bluntly and instinctively sought her gaze.

Abraham glared balefully at the glass, gripping tightly at the chains around his arms. Hellfire rain upon them all. He wasn't the one meant to be vanquished. He wasn't meant to become a dragon to be slayed. He was meant a happy ending.

And yet.

He'd do it all again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had meant this to be something bigger and better, but I couldn't get it to work. I just had those few lines of dialogue very prominently in my head that I definitely wanted to put into a story. It ended up being brief, but it's the best I could do. o3o Can't wait to see these two meet up in Season Three. *Fingers crossed*
> 
> I still don't own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!


End file.
